gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Donut Devastation!
"Donut Devastation!" is the 19th episode and the 1st season 3 episode overall of the From The Fridge Collection series. almost 12 years since the "Birthday From the Fridge", "From the Fridge: Anniversary", "From the Fridge: Congrats", "Pumpkin Massacre", "From the Fridge: Halloween Cake Eggs" episodes, and 14 days since the "Hot Dog Horror!" episode. Synopsis A box of donuts are in for a very very bad day once they start getting picked up one by one. Transcript * (group mumbling) * Doughnuts: (group outrages) * Cream-Filled Donut: Hey, yo Joe, close the box man, I'm sleeping in here, jeez. * Apple Fritter: What, come one, it's wicked early. * Glazed Donut: Not a morning person, 'ey Sprinkles. (laughs) * Apple Fritter: Hey, I'm not Sprinkles, he is. * Sprinkles the Donut: Yo, you got a problem with Sprinkles. * Barry the Donut: Hey, see you guys around. * Apple Fritter: Later, Barry. * Steve the Jelly Donut: (sighs) Man, those Boston creams don't last long do they? * Apple Fritter: Sounds like someone's a little jelly! * (doughnuts laugh) * Glazed Donut: Hey don't worry kid, somebody will pick you. * Maple Bar: Hey, do you think somebody will pick me? * Glazed Donut: Eh, I'm not so sure about that one Maple Bar. * Maple Bar: Why not? A lot of people like maple I'll have you know. * Sprinkles the Donut: A lot of people like shoes, that doesn't mean that leather should be a doughnut flavor. * (doughnuts laugh) * Steve the Jelly Donut: Hey, all right! * Glazed Donut: Congrats kid. Not sure where they're taking you, but it's gotta be better than this crowded box that reeks of maple! * (doughnuts laugh) * Steve the Jelly Donut: Yeah, that's probably-- (screams) * Robert Jennings: (crunchy bite) * Sprinkles the Donut: Holy Baker's Dozen! * (doughnuts scream) * Steve the Jelly Donut: I want back in the box! I want back in the bo-- * Glazed Donut: (high-pitched scream) * (terrified screams) * Dane Boedigheimer: (eats loudly) * Sprinkles the Donut: (screams) * A.J. from What Up Ninja?: (eats loudly) * Strawberry Glazed Donut With Sprinkles: (screams) * Sprinkles the Donut: (screams loudly) * Kevin Brueck: (knife slicing) * Apple Fritter: No, no no no no-- * Aaron Massey: (eats loudly) * Steve the Jelly Donut: (gurgling) * Robert Jennings: (eats loudly) * Kevin Brueck: (knife slicing) * Dane Boedigheimer: (eats loudly) * Strawberry Glazed Donut With Sprinkles: (screams, while an unknown man punches her in the face.) * Maple Bar: Well, well. What do you have to say about Maple Bars now hmm? * Glazed Donut: (groans in pain) Listen, I'm sorry. You mind rubbing a little of your maple icing on me? You know, as a favor. * Maple Bar: You call that an apology? Afraid you'll "half" to do better of that. (laughs) * Glazed Donut: Yeah, I deserve that. Video Category:Gagfilms Wiki Category:From The Fridge Collection Series Category:From The Fridge Collection Season 3 Category:From The Fridge Collection Season 3 Episodes Category:From The Fridge Collection Episodes Category:Annoying Orange episodes